Sexy
by purplecake42
Summary: It was one regular McHart morning...Hot as always.


**Hello everyone! This is my first story here and I'm quite nervous but excited. Your opinions and suggestions are what matters the most for me so I would love if you give your honest thoughts. I'm planning to post more stories, so I hope you like this one ;) I would like to thank my gorgeous friends who helped me through this a lot, you're amazing, I couldn't do this without you!**

 **It's rate M...**

"Hey" Kurt murmured, leaning down to Diane's gently stirring form. They were both warm and comfortable in the blankets, their heat making everything so much more intimate than it had to be.

Kurt could feel Diane's toes curl at his shins and smiled, pressing his lips to his wife's temple. "Hun" –he crooned, letting the 'n' drag out for as long as possible, until Diane was sniggering into the pillows. It made him happy to hear the little content noises. They made him also expel a giggle or two of his own.

"Morning fuzzy" Diane huffed, turning over and blinking sleepily at Kurt. They both smiled at the same time, bringing their faces close enough to press their noses into each others cheeks. There was a quiet minute, and then another and another as they just snuffled into the shared air. Diane inhaled deeper and longer at every breath. Kurt smelled like forest, and it was lovely.

They finally shared their first kiss of the day with a smile on their meeting lips. Kurt delve his tongue deeper and deeper into her mouth. A whine escaped them and they had to pull apart to breathe- and to smile at each other again.

"How did you sleep?" Kurt asked, while Diane reached out to stroke his hair. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the loving contact.

"Great" she breathed, sliding her hand back down to Kurt's neck and then down his spine, "and you?"

"Warm… I love your smell." he noted, carefully feeling Diane's exploring palm.

"I know" another smile was shared, and another kiss. They tangled themselves further into the sheets. Everything was so warm and lovely, especially where their skin met.

They loved these lazy mornings they shared. It was something rare, given that their jobs were taking most of their days, but something precious they fully enjoyed.

It always started as innocent as it did this time, slowly, sweetly. But, as ususal, it grown into something more.

"Want me to take care of you?" Kurt murmured after a pause.

They both smirked, for their own reasons.

"And you?" Diane purred, responding to Kurt's hardening cock with a pressure of her own. Their eagerness brushed slightly against each other and breathy moans lit the air in sweet surrender. Kurt was the first to reach down, letting his fingernails catch on Diane's nightgown as he moved his hand to grasp her ass. Neither of them wore nothing underneath due to their quick session before sleep, but they were at least both clean.

"Tighter" Diane demanded, voice muffled as her nose pressed into the crook of Kurt's neck. She started to stroke his already erected cock, while he played her clit.

Their moans were not just spilling into the air, they were filling the room.

"More?" Kurt asked,opening Diane's legs spreading further to accommodate his first thrusting. Diane only nodded and whined, her teeth finding Kurt's neck and biting down.

"More." Kurt agreed, tilting his head to bare her throat and added his other hand down between them to stroke her clit once again.

"K-Kurt" Diane groaned, arms moving to close around Kurt's chest, pulling them tighter together, while their hungry lips met once again in a very demanding french kiss .They huffed a breathless, needy laugh and rutted faster, burying their faces into each others necks.

"Yeah" Kurt panted back. He closed his eyes and burried his teeth into Diane's shoulder as he felt the familiar tightening at the bottom of his stomach. He was close- but of course Diane beat him to climax.

"Fuck!" Diane screamed as she came. She shuddered, but not nearly as violently as Kurt did a few seconds later.

Lacing their fingers together, the two of them still standing against each other. Minutes of desperate panting passed by until either spoke again. It was Kurt to open his mouth: "Sexy

 **Thank you for reading!**  
 **Reviews are welcome! :)**


End file.
